Two Italian's
by Kirino Ranmaru
Summary: Gianluca was just chilling out on his own when Marco glomped him right out of nowhere ! What made Gianluca cried his eyes out ? was it because of Marco himself ? read to find out !


Kirin : ohayooo ~! I'm now back with a new fan fic one-shot in mind !

Kazemaru : good news ! she's now obsessed with another pairing !

I.E cast : YAHOOO !

guy : Kirin doesn't own yahoo

I.E cast : O.O?

Kirin : oh ! i forgot to introduce him to everyone ! everyone , this is guy ! a man that i paid to , to do all of the disclaimers ! say hello !

I.E cast : ...uuhh...hi...

guy : hello *waves hand*

Kirin : boring~ let's get on shall we ?

guy : Kirin doesn't own Inazuma Eleven , and she will never own it ...

Kirin : hey ! I'm trying to get a connection with Level-5 through T-pistonz+KMC ! it might happen someday ! it will ! seriously ! *rampage mood*

I.E cast : =.="...

-0o0-

" LUUUCAAAAA ~~~!"  
>*bump*<br>" ouch ! Marco ! don't do that ! please get off of me ."  
>"ah~ don't be so mean to me Lucaaa~!"<br>"L-Luca ! what is that ?"  
>"your new nickname i just gave you a few seconds ago ! do you like it ?"<br>"no way ! It sounds like a girls name ! " *blush*  
>"ehehe ! you're so cute when you blush Gianluca ~"<br>"e-eh ?"  
>If you knew who these two cuties from Italy already , then you are ONE HECK OF AN INAZUMA ELEVEN FANTARD !<br>:D i mean it in a good way :3  
>they are the one and only , Gianluca Zazardi and Marco Maseratti !<br>the two are pretty much popular in Italy along with Fideo .

As you can see , they have been best friends a long time ago ~  
>just like Endou and Kaze-*shot by Kazemaru*<br>they're currently in the park behind the Italy's headquarters ! no one's there but those two !

"okay , I'll get off of you ! but on one condition !"  
>Marco said as he sat up , still on Gianluca , with a smirk spread wide on his face .<br>looking at that smirk , Gianluca knew that this is gonna be bad ... terrible ... or even worse than hell ...

Gianluca sweat-dropped  
>" w-what ? just get off of me before someone sees us like this ! they would get the wrong idea of what we're doing here !"<p>

Gianluca tried as hard as he can to break free from his friend that he think is currently out of his mind right now ~  
>though , there is absolutely nothing he can do to break free .<br>and so he gave up and decided to listen to Marco's condition .

he let out a big sigh .

"fine . what's your condition ? it better not be absurd !"

Marco , listening to his best friend's words , smile cheerfully .

"it's not that bad Luca ! i just want a kiss !"

"YOU WANT WHAT !"

and there it is folks !

Gianluca blushed as red as a tomato they bring from Italy ~

and then there is silence ...

wait for it ...

wait ... for ... it ...

3...2...1...0...-1...-2...-3...uuhhh =.="...-4...-5...

"pfffftttt!"

finally ...

Marco tried his best to hold down his laugh but failed to do so .

"pfff- !"

Marco laughed so hard that it could invite all the people on Liocott island to come over to the source of that noise .

Gianluca , stared at his friend , wide-eye , with his mouth open , unable to find the words he was suppose to say before .

"w-what ?"

Gianluca managed to say .

"i was just joking Luca ! ahaha ! i can't believe how red your face is ! pfff-ahaha !"

he was laughing so freaking much that tears are starting to form in his eyes .

"y-y-you !"

Gianluca turned much red than before caused by ultimate embarrassment .

He thought that Marco really mean it .

And now he's completely dumbfound !

The first time ever Gianluca Zanardi , was dumbfound !

a record !

"d-don't play with me Marco !"

Marco stopped laughing slowly .

it was too funny looking at his best friend's face to be that red .

And he was dumbfounded for the first time ever !

but his laughs stopped completely when he saw his friend , Gianluca , is in tears .

He was practically crying !

_why is he crying ? is it because of me ? ...i don't ..._

"L-Luca ? are you ok ?"

Marco is now worried like hell .

what if it's really his fault to trick his best friend that way that it made him cry ?

what if they ... will never be best friends anymore ?

just thinking of those things makes him scared for life already .

He held out his hand and put it on to Gianluca's shivering shoulder .

Tears we're dropping to the ground non-stop .

Did it hurt him this badly ?

It's just a simple joke !

But what made him like this ?

He is acting like another person !

"L-Luca...why are you -"

" IDIOT ! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M HURT ! "

Gianluca screamed before Marco could even finish his sentence .

" why...why did you have to say that ? if you don't mean it , then don't say it ! "

" I'm so sorry ... but why are you acting so -"

" BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ! "

~silence~

"...i...i just don't like it when you ... lied to me about kissing you...i thought you really mean it ... but yet ... you..."

Gianluca started to cry again .

"...I'm sorry i hurt your feelings ... it hurts a lot ... doesn't it ? ...I'm really sorry"

Marco hugged his best friend tightly like there is no tomorrow .

Gianluca was still crying , and it made Marco feel sad and depressed too .

He then let go of the hug ,

held both his best friend's shoulders tightly ,

And leaned in .

"!"

Gianluca almost jumped in surprise as he saw Marco licking his tears away .

" I don't want to see you like this . It hurts for me too . I will take all the tears from you , and let it be mine ."

Now he changed his head position a bit .

He tilted his head to the right and kissed Gianluca's lips softly .

"!"

This time , he really jumped in surprise .

But luckily Marco was holding him down .

~ After a make-out session ~

" I will also take all your cries , and let it be mine . It hurts to see you like that . really , it is ."

Marco tried his best to say , as he is now panting and breathing heavily after a loooooong make-out session .

The same with Gianluca .

The black haired Italian is panting and breathing heavily like hell .

Suddenly , a smile spread on to the two italian's .

They won't stop gazing at each-others eyes .

They kept their gaze locked as they said ,

" I love you "

...

...

...

"uwaaaaa ! what do you think you two are doing !"

The two snapped out from their gazes as they turned their head to the source of the noise .

oh sh*t ...

" Gianluca ! Marco ! WHAT ! "

" OH MY GOD ! "

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

" WHAT DID I JUST SAW ! "

" MY EYES ! "

" EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP ! "

" *nosebleeding a river* :^=D==== "

The two italian's stared in shock at the crowd around them ...

They didn't noticed people we're actually watching them the whole freaking time since Marco laughed that hard .

Oh God now this is embarrassing ...

Both of their faces turns redder by the second !

" a-a-a-a-a-AAAAAAAAAAAA !"

-0o0-

Kirin : End ! how was it ? :3

Marco & Gianluca : *faints*

guy : it's best we should put them in a room or they'll catch a cold master .

I.E cast : Master !

Kirin : uhuh ! he's more like a butler to me actually . He brings me afternoon tea , wash the dishes , cleans my place , cook dishes for breakfast , lunch , and dinner ! and he would do anything i told him to !

I.E cast : uuhhhh...*looks at guy*

guy : *nods* that is true .

Kirin : okay ! please review ! and maybe you could help me decide the next pairing for my next fan fic ! anything is fine ~ just not weird ones O.O

guy : ehm...*points to Marco and Luca*

Kirin : whoops ... i know ! put them in the same room and on the same bed ! who knows what will happen to them !

guy : yes , master .*bows , takes the two , and heads to the guest room*

I.E cast : =.="...


End file.
